


With Loving Eyes and Tired Sighs, You Have My Attention

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bibliomania, F/M, Slight Angst.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy’s finally had enough. He’s tired of tripping over the thousands of books Hermione had purchased over the years and knows it’s time to do something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Loving Eyes and Tired Sighs, You Have My Attention

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Many thanks to KyrieColors and Gemini-Sister for the amazing beta services. The two of you are amazing! This was written for the HP Mental Health Fest 2015 on LJ. After researching bibliomania, I realized that I may have a *slight* issue as well! I’ve got a weakness for purchasing books. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys reading this! xx
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of Harry Potter, not me! I'm not making any money from the posting of this.

With Loving Eyes and Tired Sighs, You Have My Attention

“Hermione, we need to talk.”

Hermione cringed at the tone of voice her husband was using. Percy didn’t sound very happy with her. She nibbled her lip as she closed the book she was currently reading. After tucking it into the corner of her plush armchair, she stood and tip-toed her way around the large piles of books that occupied her study. Once in the hallway, she headed towards the living room where she knew Percy was waiting for her.

 

Percy stood quiet, his arms crossed as he waited for her. His expression remained unchanged as she slowly entered the room. He seemed angry.

“What did you want to talk about, love?” She asked, although she was sure she already knew. It was what they always argued about — her books.

He stiffly gestured towards a package that was on their sofa. “What is that?”

Hermione nibbled her lower lip once more – a telltale sign that she was nervous. “It’s a package, Perce.”

“And what’s in the package?” he asked, although he already knew the answer.

She bit her lip even harder, the taste of blood filling her mouth. She absolutely loathed having these conversations with Percy.

“Hermione, we talked about this,” Percy said, shaking his head. “How many times do I have to tell you? This whole book thing needs to end.”

Her eyes widened. “End? Percy, surely you don’t mean that! You love to read, too.”

Percy sighed. “I do love to read, Hermione, but this has become intolerable. Look around you! Our house is crammed full of books. There's books in the kitchen, some near the fireplace, crammed under our mattress. They are all over the place and, it’s too much, Hermione.”

“I’ll… I’ll pick them up. I’ll stop ordering so many.”

“That doesn’t help us,” Percy said gently. “Hermione, you have a problem.”

“I do not!” she responded angrily, affronted by his words. “You just don’t understand. I love reading, Percy, you know that. It’s not as bad as you’re making it out to be.”

“I’m tired of tripping all over the books you’ve been hoarding for years. I spoke with someone from St. Mungo’s today, Hermione. The doctor thinks you may have what’s called bibliomania.”

“I don’t,” she responded hurriedly. “Percy, please. Let’s not fight tonight. I made sausages and onion gravy, just like your Mum makes them.”

“Don’t change the subject.” Percy looked tired. “Hermione, you need to take me seriously right now.”

“I do take you seriously, Percy. I just don’t think I have—”

“Stop,” Percy said harshly, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath. “If you care about our marriage at all, you will stop right now and listen to what I have to say.”

Hermione startled. Of all the numerous times they’ve fought over her books, not once did he bring up their marriage. She always just assumed that Percy loved her despite the ridiculous number of books in their home. She never thought that their marriage could be in jeopardy. “Percy?” she whispered, afraid. “I…”

“Shhh,” Percy said. He moved towards her and took her hands into his. “Come on, let’s sit on the sofa and talk.”

Hermione allowed Percy to guide her to the sofa, where they both sat down. His touch was reassuring as her heart raced fast. “I’m listening,” she told him, ready to hear what he had to say.

“I know this is difficult for you, Hermione. You’ve loved books and reading for as long as I’ve known you. Your very first night at Hogwarts, you sat next to me and we discussed the books you had already read for your classes.” Percy smiled at her. “During your time at Hogwarts, you were always at the library. When you went to university to get your Charm’s degree, you were always at the library. I found it endearing. I thought it was sweet that I had finally found someone who shared my love of books and knowledge.” He leant forward and gave her a chaste kiss. “But, Hermione, things have changed. You used to buy a book here or there, but it’s spiraled out of control. You buy multiple copies of the same book.”

She made to protest, but he held his hand up to silence her.

“We have seven copies of _Hogwarts, A History_ ,” Percy said, shaking his head. “That’s completely unnecessary and you know it.”

“It’s my favourite book,” Hermione countered. “If I lose one copy, I know I have another laying around somewhere.”

“But it’s not just that one book, Hermione, but a lot of your books. The Doctor at St. Mungo’s explained to me that purchasing multiple copies of the same book and edition are symptoms of bibliomania.” Percy watched her carefully. When she didn’t react, he continued. “Accumulating books beyond the possible capacity of use or enjoyment are also frequent symptoms. Hermione, you’ve purchased _thousands_ of books. It’s excessive, and there’s no way you can enjoy all these books. Some of them aren’t even in English.”

“I…”

“There’s nothing wrong with being a book collector, Hermione, but it’s just too much. You need to cut down.” Percy shifted uncomfortably. “We can’t afford for you to keep purchasing so many books.”

“What do you mean?” she asked. “Are we having money troubles?”

“Of course we are,” Percy snapped angrily. He sighed, shaking his head. “I’m sorry for yelling, love, but it’s frustrating. We owe Flourish and Blotts thousands of galleons, Hermione. I don’t even understand how your account could have gotten that high.”

Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes. “Percy, oh _Merlin_ , I’m so sorry. I had no idea I had spent that much money. I didn’t realise.”

Percy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. “Don’t cry, Hermione. Please. I hate seeing you cry.”

She bit her lower lip as she looked at him.

“Stop that,” he chided gently. “Your lower lip is already raw from your nibbling on it so much.” He gently kissed her. “I love you, Hermione. This doesn’t change that. Please, know that I love you.”

“I know,” she replied, sniffling. “I love you, too.”

“But it has to change. You have to change.” Percy looked into her brown eyes. “I need to know if you can do this for me – for us – because we can’t keep going on the way we are. We won’t have enough money, even with our jobs in the Ministry.”

Hermione closed her eyes. “Percy, I _love_ my books.”

“I know, sweetheart. I know you do.”

She resisted the urge to cry. She wanted to stand up and shout. She wanted to scream at him that he didn’t understand what he was asking of her. She wanted to throw something.

But she didn’t.

Hermione knew that Percy was right. Looking around their living room, she frowned. There were books everywhere. _Probably why no one comes to visit_.

Sighing, Hermione looked into Percy’s blue eyes. “But I love you more.”

Percy hugged her tightly once more. She cried, pressing her face against the front of his shirt. “I love my books, Percy.” She sniffed, sobs wracking her body. “But I love you. I don’t want this to ruin our marriage.”

“Hermione, I love you more than anything,” Percy said gently. “We’ll do this together, okay? We can go see the Doctor at St. Mungo’s for counselling.”

“All right,” she said, peering up at him. “It hurts to just think about it.”

“I know,” Percy soothed. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “We’ll get through it, okay.”

She closed her eyes, trying to imagine her life without so many books. It was difficult. “We’ll have to get rid of them, won’t we?” Her stomach churned at the very thought, but she knew it was necessary.

“Not all,” Percy said gently. “Just enough so that they’re contained to your study. We’ll have to sell the rest for money to pay off some of your debt.”

“Alright,” Hermione said gently. She knew it would be difficult, but the first step was admitting that you had a problem. Wasn’t that what they all said? “We’ll do it together.”

Percy looked down at Hermione, thankful that he finally got through to her. “Together,” he repeated and squeezed her hand.

* * *

It would be a long and difficult process, with Hermione relapsing multiple times. But in seventeen months, their house would be clear of all the book clutter, and being debt free, their marriage would flourish once more.


End file.
